Ra's al Ghul
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-20). "Question #13510". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-20. | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Black and gray | eye color = Green | relatives = Talia al Ghul (daughter) | affiliation = League of Shadows, The Light | powers = | equipment = | first = 110 | voice = Oded Fehr }} Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the League of Shadows and also a member of the council of the Light, designated L-2. Personality Ra's al Ghul is a fierce and imposing leader treated by his direct subjects with most respect and reverence. Despite having their total submission, Ra's only provides his assassins with the information they need to fulfill a job, seeing as both Cheshire and Sportsmaster were unaware that the assassination attempt they had to carry out against Lex Luthor was not supposed to be successful. Physical appearance Ra's al Ghul is a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He appears to be in his elder years, as he has evident wrinkles on his forehead. He has both black and gray hair. The gray hair seems to begin just above his forehead wrinkles and rundown from there; even his sideburns are gray, which run down to his jaws. His black hair covers the upper regions of his head. Ra's al Ghul also has a widows peak. He has a long black mustache and wild, black eyebrows. He is very regal in his manner of dressing, inclusive of what appears to be a white, male kimono that seems to be covered by a black, vest-like top with gold linings. His wrist is covered by a long, black wristband that seems to be of a similar material to his vest. He wears black pants that appear to be of the same material as his white kimono. His regal look is further accentuated by a gold sash and a green, high-collar cape that seems to be attached to his vest by gold buttons. Lastly, he wears knee-high black boots. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13499". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-15. At some point, Ra's became aware of Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne. Present After the Fog was destroyed, Sensei reported to the Light that they had successfully stolen data from STAR Labs, but were unable to get data from Wayne Tech due to the young heroes' interference. Ra's took solace with the fact they had an operative on the inside. Ra's oversaw the hijacking of a rocket. He had the original research payload replaced with a diamond lens that could channel solar rays into a death ray, with which he could wipe out world cities. When Batman arrived to stop him, Ra's offered to spare Gotham City if he were to join his cause. Batman refused. While Batman and Ra's talked, Robin dismantled the lens. When he discovered it, Ra's lunged at Robin, but fell down the launch tower to his death. Ubu and Talia managed to bring their master to their headquarters, where Sensei revived him in the Lazarus Pit. Directly after coming out of it, Ra's ordered Sensei to prepare their secret weapon, the Serpent. After the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia came to a gridlock, Lex Luthor was brought in to act as an arbitrator. In order to unify the two, Ra's al Ghul staged a hit on the summit, meant to fail, so the united Rhelasia would be under the Light's influence. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Ra's was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom Plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Appearances (as L-2, no lines)| (as L-2, no lines)| (as L-2)| (as L-2, no lines)| (as L-2, no lines)|110|114nl|c11|c12}} References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light